Through the Veil
by Egas Bladesoul
Summary: During the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry sacrifices himself to save Sirius, and ends up going through the veil, to another world. Grey! Harry, repentant past manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, powerful 3 and Voldemort


Disclaimer: Save for some strange, terrible, and yet wonderful twist of fate, I will not ever own Harry Potter or Diablo. Blizzard owns the Lord of Terror, and JKR owns Harry Potter.

Summary: Going through the veil is said to be a death sentence, b ut Rowling never explains why. Due to plot twist and time overlap during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and the exploring of the Arcane Sanctum, Harry survives.

* * *

><p><p>

"Look, its little baby Longbottom," Bellatrix called out in her childish, singsong voice. Neville's hand clenched his wand in a fist, ready to charge and start casting haphazardly, when Harry put an hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Wanna play, little baby Longbottom? Then you can join mummy and daddy." Rising to her taunt, Neville charged at her, sending any and every curse he could think of at her. To her, it was a game, childsplay to duck, dodge, and deflect the stunners, cutters, and bludgeoners. Smiling like the cat that caught the canary, she uttered a single terrible word. "Crucio," she purred like a hellcat, and Neville fell to the ground, his wand slipping from his grip as he began clawing at his face in his agony.

"Damn," Harry thought. Thinking fast, he pointed his wand at the shelf closest to Neville and Bellatrix, who was now standing over him. "Confringo," he whispered, an unusually bright light flying out and shattering the stands in a ten meter radius. In the cacaphony, he ordered the others to run, grabbing Neville, slinging him up behind him and running. Getting through a door that was still open, he yelled "Colloportus, slamming the door as he ran through. Pulling his invisibility cloak out, he through it over Neville, who was unconscious, and tucked him into a niche. Then he conjured a statue to protect his friend from any spellfire. As he finished, the door was blasted in by Bellatrix, flanked by Malfoy.

"It's over Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Hand over the prophecy, and we'll kill you all quickly. Otherwise," he let the threat hang. Harry smiled sadistically, before casting a powerful expelliarmus, sending the blonde man spinning through the doorway. Bellatrix laughed at her brother-in-law. "Aww, is little baby Potter angry that we tricked him and hurt his friends?" She taunted. "Maybe baby Longbottom can get a room with his mummy in St. Mungo's now."

Harry growled, rising to the bait. "Crucio," he barked. Bellatrix didn't even try to dodge, letting the blast hit her in the chest. She twitched and screamed for a few seconds before laughing.

Panting, she said. "You'll need more than a little righteous wrath to hurt me Potter, that was just a love tap. You have to mean it, to hate them with all of your being."

"That's good advice, cuz, but give it to your nephew, not my godson," Sirius goaded her, sending a barrage of curses her way. Realizing that she was in between a rock and a hard place, Bellatrix chose to run. "You alright kiddo?"

"Fine, but Neville's hurt, and the others ran when I told them to," Harry reported.

"There's nothing we can do until Dumbledore arrives with the ministry officials. If he's stable, we should go help the others." Harry nodded that they should. The Order had set up into effective cells of an order member and a DA member, save for Ron, who had some kind of accident and was, well, for lack of a better phrase, loonier than Luna. They had all ended up meeting in the Execution Chamber, with the strange archway that seemed to whisper to Harry. They ended up circled around Ron, with the Death Eaters pressing them from all sides.

With an elegant flourish, Harry conjured fire to push them back. "Get Ron out of here, and get help. Make sure to get behind the statue in the time room." Harry took control of the situation. They nodded, and engaged to allow themselves to pass. Moody and Luna took on the Lestrange brothers, Lupin and Hermione fought Dolohov, Tonks and Ginny fought with Malfoy, and Sirius and Harry tag-teamed Bellatrix while Hestia Jones carried Ron out and Kingsley made a break to the time room to get Neville.

* * *

>Harry and Sirius worked amazingly well in tandem, pushing back Bella and not giving her a chance to retaliate. In fact, the only pair that had done better was surprisingly, Luna and Moody. Like a cornered animal, Bellatrix roared, suddenly counterattacking, putting both on the defensive and separating them. She focused on Sirius, who danced around her spellfire, a wild grin on his face. As a bludgeoner raced towards Sirius, Harry realized that Sirius wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time. He sprinted the distance, bodily checking Sirius out of the way and bracing himself for the impact of the spell. He felt his ribs creak painfully from the impact as his feet were lifted off the ground and he was thrown backwards through the veil.<p><p>

Sirius' smile turned slowly as he watched his godson save him from the brutal curse that would have stoved in his chest and get pushed backwards to his death. He let out a shriek like a dying animal, something he had done only once before, when he found the body of James before he pulled Harry from the ruins of Godric's Hollow. He stood slowly, and the sadistic smile fell off of Bella's face as he looked upon her. He could see the fear in her eyes, smell it in the air. She went to send a cutting curse at him, but he was faster, a piercing hex flying from his wand went right through her wand and then hand. She screamed and ran for the exit. By this time all the others were gone, and he pursued her.

As she ran past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, he hit her with the cruciatus curse, dropping her to the ground in inhuman screams. "Now that's a cruciatus, cousin. I almost got off on that," she panted from the ground.

"You failed your master Bella, and you killed my godson. Your a dead woman walking. The prophecy is gone. If I don't kill you, your master will," he spat coldly.

"No," her eyes widened. "Your wrong, it has to be here. Accio prophecy. Accio prophecy," she cried out hysterically.

* * *

>"Well, well," a high, serpentine voice called out. "If it isn't my dear Bella, and the wayward son of the Blacks," Voldemort hissed. "Do tell me, what ever happened to that wonderful brother of yours?"<p><p>

Harry groaned as he struck a slab of stone that resonated as it hung in the open air against physics. A strange cross between a man and a goat walked towards him, a giant morning star raised to bash his skull in. Instinctively, he kicked out, sending his attacker flying over the edge into a bottomless abyss. He laid there for a moment to let the adrenalin from the fights fade. Pushing himself to his feet and looking around, Harry found himself somewhere similar to an Escher painting. He examined the arch he fell through, but it was inactive from that side. Steeling his resolve, he began to explore the labyrinth.

In the distance, he could hear steel striking steel, and he hurried, hoping to find another human. What he found was one man surrounded by wraiths, goat-men, skeletons, and some sort of gargantuan beast, all intent on destroying the man. Yet despite being outnumbered, he held himself well, a kite shield on one arm, a broad sword in the other. His armor gleamed in the artificial light of the place. His presence made Harry feel safer, despite all the horrors lurking about. But even though he held them off well, their weight in numbers were beginning to drag him down.

Acting quickly, Harry fired a patronus, followed by numerous cutters and bludgeoners. Between the man's blade work and Harry's spellwork, the monsters quickly fell. Without missing a stride, the man turned his attention and his blade on Harry. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from. I do know that if it wasn't for your help I would be dead. Who sent you?" he asked, his tone making Harry feel obligated to answer.

"There was a battle and I had been pushed through some sort of archway. I'm Harry, from Britain," Harry answered.

"I do not know this Britain you speak of, but I do understand the archway you spoke of. I came through one, myself. I am Elrim, of the Order of the Light. I feel that your intentions are pure. Come, let us return to Lut Gholein. We'll need help to clean this place of these vermin, and one of my companions uses magic like you." Harry nodded, and the duo ran back amid the carnage to where the paladin had entered at.


End file.
